bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiffel Tower
The Eiffel Tower is a Big Business building which requires several quests to be completed before it can be completed. There is a time limit of 30 days for the additional vault prize. It is very difficult to complete the tasks quickly enough to get the safe prize. If you intend to try to get the safe, study this page carefully BEFORE you start the tasks: Tips for earning the Eiffel Tower Safe. The First step *Plant 5 Trees & 5 Yellow Trees *Collect 15 coffee cups from Coffee Houses. *Produce 3 Cocoa Beans at your Farms and 5 Muesli at your Milling Plants *Post 3 pics on facebook (not anymore on Windows PC) Place Tower (30,000 / 6 h / -60 / +400 ) Inspiring Builders *Produce 5 Muffins at your Confectionary Plants and 5 Tea at your Milling Plants *Collect 20 Rubber Duckies from Swimming Pools. *Get 10 Chisels'‡' (gifts from friends) be made in advance - 2-Jan-2014 Train 10 Workers'‡' (8 h each @ College)be made in advance - 2-Jan-2014 *Produce 10 Limestones(Warning do not make in advance and sell them) (2 h each @ Quarry) Find 10 Iron Beams (visiting friends) *Post 3 pics on facebook Upgrade tower to level 2 (50,000 / 12 h / -100 / +1000 ) Expediting Events *Upgrade the Administrative Building by 2 levels Purchase 3 new regions *'Replenishing Strength' Your builders are tired, let's give them time to unwind and catch up on the latest developments in the world of architecture? - Collect 25 Magazines from Newsstands (also from Playgrounds) - Collect 500 * Reward: 4,000, 130 *Get 20 Trowels (gifts from friends)(CANT be made in advance dec 2013) (Trowels can be received in advance as long as you do not "take" them from your giftsJan 2014) Train 10 Workers (8 h each @ College) (CANT be made in advance dec 2013) *Produce 10 Granite'‡' (CANT be made in advance)(4 h each @ Quarry) Find 12 Silver Beams (visiting friends) *Post 3 pics on facebook Upgrade tower to level 3 (100,000 / 20 h / -250 / +2500 ) Brilliant Solutions *Collect 2 Elite Rubies'‡' by collecting the daily rewards for logging into the game. be collected in advance - 22-Jan-2014 *Get 25 Hammers'‡' (gifts from friends)(do not upgrade any entertainment buildings or the hammers will be deducted)-CANT be collected in advance.. Train 10 Engineers CANT be done ahead ‡''' (10 h each @ College) * '''Need a Break : Building the Eiffel Tower isn't the same as sipping coffee on Montmartre... Your workers are very tired. Maybe we can give them a break? Besides, I saw some new books on design hat they can read as they unwind. : Collect 30 "Books on design" (Design Journals) from Bookstores. Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. - Collect 1500 - Reward: 190, 5,500 *Produce 10 Marble''' CAN'T be made in advance. (6 h each @ Quarry) Find 15 Gold beams (visiting friends)' Upgrade tower to level 4 (150,000 / 30 h / -300 / +3000 ) Final Touches *Get 10 Avocado'‡''' CAN be collected ahead.(Terminal) Produce 10 Cheesecake - CAN NOT be made ahead.(2 h each @ Food Plant) *Collect 35 Pizza from Pizza Parlor Collect 2500 *Get 30 Drills CAN collect before''' (gifts from friends) Train 15 Engineers CANNOT train before' (10 h each @ College) * Obtain 10 from Contests CANT be collected ahead. *Collect 10 Silver & 10 Gold Keys CANT be collected ahead. ALSO Do NOT USE THEM or they are deducted! Upgrade tower to level 5 (300,000 / 2 d / -400 / +4000 ) Share Successes "''Wow! Look at how far we've come in our construction business! Let's share it with friends!" * Post 3 screenshots of the Eiffel Tower on Facebook. Reward: 5000, 3 Please note that some items cannot be made or collected in advance. Category:Decoration Category:Quest Buildings